


E.V.O.: A Reconstructed History

by Chronologizer



Category: E.V.O.: Search For Eden, E.V.O.: The Theory Of Evolution
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Bang, Christianity, Dinosaurs, Evolution, F/F, F/M, Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Martians, Multi, Natural Selection, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Planets, Polyamory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Science, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Seven Deadly Sins, Speculative Evo, Survival of the Fittest, True Love, Venusians, Yuri, ages, and The Eight Sin, complicated shit if you don't know the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronologizer/pseuds/Chronologizer
Summary: Take yourself back to your earliest ancestor in another timeline. Embrace an alternate history combining the scientific and fantastical, as you evolve through 4.6 billion years to uncover a transcendent conspiracy involving the fate of all life.
Relationships: Gaia/Lucifer, Player/Gaia, Player/Lucifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> E.V.O.: Search for Eden is a JRPG that was released in the West on July 15th, 1993. It did okay, and became somewhat of a cult classic. So when we say the game that came before it called E.V.O.: The Theory of Evolution (46 Okunen Monogatari: The Shinkaron) published by Enix and released on the NEC PC-9801 system is more even more obscure, we might actually be understating how unknown it is outside of Japan.
> 
> E.V.O.: The Theory of Evolution is about one step more primitive than the Dragon Quest games published by the same company. You control one character as they progress through the different eras of life on planet Earth, fighting turn-based battles with damage being based on stats that you control directly. Once you’ve pushed a stat to its uppermost limit, your character evolves into a completely different creature with different abilities in battle. The story itself is somewhat similar to Search for Eden, but much more fleshed out with a lot of different stories for each era that the game explores. And while Search for Eden ends with humanity as the pinnacle of evolution, The Theory of Evolution goes a bit further into the future…

In the beginning, the breath of the Creator (God) fluttered against the void whispering, "Let there be Light."

And light there was. The Big Bang. That's what we call what happened at the beginning.

Then the formless light began to take on shape, filling spacetime with massive jets of neutrons and giving birth to stars, then nebulas, then galaxies.

Beyond spacetime, some of these infinite nebulas were molded into the throne upon the Creator sat and the plane upon which the throne laid.

We call it the heavens, and it is from here that the Creator watched the universe.

And in the arm of one barred spiral galaxy,

he gathered the light into a single G star, which itself gave birth to 9 planets of varying sizes in its orbit,

all but one inexplicably losing their sustainability for life. And he called the one that didn't Gaia.

The time is now 4.6 billion years ago...


	2. Prologue: Primordial Ooze - Life Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From simple self-replicating molecules, you emerge into the depths of the ocean to fulfill your purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All tales of evolution that occur in this fan-fiction and the game it will be made into are fictitious, and any resemblance to actual evolutionary theory or religions is completely coincidental.

With a crust forged by cooled magma oceans, this planet formed land, sea, and sky on its surface over 500 million years by vaporizing the water inside comets to create 200C rain, and absorbing C02 from the atmosphere into its oceans. And then, four billion years ago in the deepest regions of the ocean, a miracle happened.

Your birth.

From the ingredients delivered by a Heavy Bombardment, you started out as a soup of inorganic molecules heated by hydrothermal vents. But through constant self-replication, autocatalysis, and the emergence of a lipid membrane, you broke out from the chemical world as the Last Universal Common Ancestor (LUCA), the first living being. In your dormancy, you hear a soft voice... 

"Life... can you hear me?"

You had no intent to respond, just absorbing the heat.

"Life. Come on, awaken to my voice. Wake up."

All you could do was snore.

"..... **GET UP!!!** "

That got you to wake up and listen. You mumbled irritation upon this awakening because even for a goddess, that is a rude thing to do. She apologetically cleared her throat and uttered, "My bad." Then she spoke in her normal, ethereal voice. "Life, my darling child, this is the beginning of your journey. The body you bear is the template on which countless beautiful things will be grown. You can't leave the primordial soup as of yet, but there is enough here that can prepare you for the rest of your evolutionary odyssey. Once you've left from within me, you're on your own. Ahead of your time will be many ordeals, and you will face many difficulties. But you musn't get discouraged. Live, live, and live some more. Because to survive, is to evolve. I will record everything about us inside of your bodies. I hope that you grow and develop in peace. Only once you've fully matured can we see each other again as equals. I believe in your success. Except... never mind. Just be careful. Let us work hard together, because without me, you all would not be able to survive, and without you, I have no meaning. Please allow me to be the first to say welcome home 4 billion years from now. Now, be off on your journey."

You couldn't hear her after that. It was just you and a motherlode of free floating nutrients that is being naturally replenished. Alongside the glucose and amino acids and fatty acids, there are also high amounts of dissolved iron, hydrogen sulfide, and manganese in the ocean that have been released by the hydrothermal vents. Right about now, you feeling a bit hungrier, with purpose.

You gently drift within this soup, absorbing other building blocks as life as you go. One particular molecule, RNA, was of the excitable kind. Each strand acted as a template for a complimentary copy. Those new strands sent out messages, either to break apart or combine other molecules. When no more nucleotides were present inside you, some strands folded on themselves and interacting with the rest of the molecules. Eventually, these ribosomes made more nucleotides and more strands than could fit your doubled inside. Then occurs something extraordinary. 

You body split itself into two beings. Inside both membranes were the same molecules as the first you. The same RNA and protein replication occurred as well, and each of those two cells replicated as well to continue making four cells in total. Those four cells grew and divided making another four and kept the process going. Eight cells become sixteen, sixteen become thirty-two, thirty-two become sixty-four, ad Infinitum. Thus was the origin of life. 

You kept on evolving in one body, though so have the others. Their genes all increasingly differed between you and each other, until they were their own kind. They scattered themselves to the corners of the ocean, continuing to collectively adapt. While most of your kind stayed in the deep to convert chemicals to sustenance, a select few traveled to the surface and evolved to rely on sunlight, an immensely more efficient power source, to make their food, becoming the cyanobacteria. On the shores and benthic zones, they layered themselves and built microbial mats and stromatolites, mass producing oxygen. We know oxygen to be one of the most crucial requirements of life, but it was toxic to many of the early species. To counteract, a different type of cell evolved to convert the waste products of the photosynthesizers, and make their own waste products which the former happened to use as well. Still you and some more cells simply grew larger than those autotrophs and ate them. There were still many more niches to be filled, and yet another incident resulted in just that.

You were absorbing a respirating bacterium but chose not to digest it. Your expanse and durability made for the smaller microbe's shelter, while it provided free resources for replication.


End file.
